


A Tale of Gloom

by JaeK_LoeR



Category: GloomHaven (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeK_LoeR/pseuds/JaeK_LoeR
Summary: This is the story and characters I created with all of the available elements in the board game. Credit to Isaac Childres and his team for the inspiration and wonderful world he created with Gloomhaven.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue Part I: The Brute

_Breathe deep the gathering gloom,_   
_Watch lights fade from every room._   
_Bedsitter people look back and lament,_   
_Another day's useless energy spent._   
_Impassioned lovers wrestle as one,_   
_Lonely man cries for love and has none._   
_New mother picks up and suckles her son,_   
_Senior citizens wish they were young._   
_Cold hearted orb that rules the night,_   
_Removes the colours from our sight._   
_Red is grey and yellow white._   
_But we decide which is right._   
_And which is an illusion?_

Late Lament by Graeme Edge

"You assigned me the fullest ship again!"

The accusation bellowed from a hulking muscular creature. Its shadow fell across a man.

"And what of it?" said the man.

He moved his clipboard back into the light to read from it before shouting several commands across the harbor docks he oversaw. The whole time he felt hot huffs bluster through his thin, wispy hair as the fur covered humanoid exhaled from its flared nostrils. The beast's voice boomed again.

"I've had to load and unload the most cargo all week, and you expect me to go home with the same pay as everyone else."

The man finally turned to face the bulky presence. He looked up from the sweat soaked armpits that greeted him to a pair of beady red eyes.

"You know the deal, Roaric. Inox have a bigger quota because they are stronger than humans. It's just biology. Besides, you know I don't make the schedules. I just hand out the assignments and make sure things are arriving and departing on time. Now unless you're planning to stay late after your shift, please pick up your pay and try to enjoy your days off. Okay?"

"Hmph!"

The snort blasted his supervisor's hair back one last time. Roaric stormed off with thundering steps bowing the wooden planks of the dock ramps for the porting commerce ships. Two Inox glared at him as he strode up to them. He spat at their feet while passing by.

"If you brutes aren't going to fight humans in the wilds," he said over his shoulder, "then at least fight them for a better wage."

At a teller window, he performed his ritualistic payday routine. First, he picked up the tiny leather bag presented to him with the fingernails of his thumb and index finger. Then, he shook it side to side and narrowed his eyes at the unsatisfying clang of metal. Lastly, he walked away hearing the voice of his friend in his mind.

_I make a decent living in the harbor. It's good work for honest pay, and it's becoming an Inox dominated field. We might even own it one day._

"Huh, yeah right," he said. "We could be plundering hundreds of times the value of this fighting for territory and a warrior's glory."

Gloomhaven unfurled before the Inox laborer as he lumbered into the city proper. Its walls rose up around him like a pen for livestock. They obscured everything but the very peaks of the Copperneck Mountains to the north. The forests and plains he once stalked hide from sight beyond the only urbanized settlement in the area.

The usual dreary overcast hung overhead. His week's pay now jingled in a coin purse stuffed deep inside the high shaft of one boot. These and a fur kilt with a thick belt were all he wore when working the docks during the sweltering summer. That and a sword of course.

He arrived at a dilapidated building renovated into an apartment complex. The rotting wood creaked and bent beneath his weight as he tromped to his door. Nailed to it was a note from the landlord.

"Heh, you want your rent?" Roaric said. His lips curled down his chin. "Ask for it in person, coward."

His fingers scraped the paper off the door and crumpled it into a wad before dropping it to the floor. He crushed it under a heavy heel while reaching for the knob. His wrist did not turn the dinged up brass after grabbing hold. He hesitated in this position. His body yearned for the hard bed inside, but his mind directed it towards the distractions offered by a tavern instead. He moved with greater haste towards his new destination. The coin purse sloshed against his calf with every step.

_If you ever visit, make sure to stop by the Sleeping Lion. They serve the best drinks. There's even a little action once and a while._

"I've been there. It's not that great," Roaric said, muttering.

People detoured down unnecessary turns or crossed the street to avoid him as he went. Watching their faces contort in revulsion was one of the few delights this city offered him. He continued on his way undisturbed until his keen ears picked up an approaching couple's conversation.

"Is it safe to walk past it?" a young woman said in a whisper to her male suitor.

She wore a dress with many sewed up holes while his suit retained several stains.

"Of course my lady," said the man. "I have fought off more fiendish beasts than that brute."

Roaric grunted at the claim. He stopped and stepped to the side directly in front of them. The woman retreated as the man's arm went up between her and the Inox. Despite the brave act, Roaric could see the muscles of his cheeks strain to avoid wincing.

"In Inox society," said Roaric, "someone would have to prove such a bold statement with actual combat. Would you like to backup your boast?"

The man's mouth opened but only a single note of uncertainty droned out. The woman behind him spoke instead without meeting Roaric's gaze.

"Edward, apologize to the poor brute and let's be—"

"I am no brute!"

Though he directed the yell at her, Edward suffered the deafening sound and spewing saliva. The man pulled out a patchwork handkerchief and wiped his face. Then his gloved hand twisted a finger into one ear. Upon removing it, Roaric noticed the tip of his finger poking through a hole.

"Yes, well," Edward said. "I'd expect such barbaric acts from brutes like you."

Roaric growled and resisted the urge to lift the man off the ground by the throat.

"A civilized society," said Edward, "has no need for unnecessary violence. So unless you want the town guard to throw you in the Ghost Fortress, I suggest you let us pass."

"Oh Edward, you are so brazen," said the woman. She placed a hand on her flushing cheek.

Roaric straightened up to his full height.

"I should have known someone of such a puny physique would not fight his own battle," he said.

He pushed his head into Edward's chest forcing him and his date backward. His nose took a big whiff.

"Honestly," said the woman. "Just when I thought you Inox couldn't be any more disgusting."

"Sorry," Roaric said. "I was just committing your scent to memory for when I hunt you down tonight."

He smiled with joy at the threat, but the couple did not share the same enthusiasm. His face appeared to them as a bloodthirsty scowl. They scuttled off without another word. Roaric held the smile until they removed themselves from sight. His mouth dropped back to its usual sullen position, and he continued on.

It irked him how humans weakly relied on written laws for social conduct rather than strength and instinct. A piece of paper cannot protect you from a sword. But given their tiny frames, it was little surprise they carved out a world favoring such behavior. Why humans treated defending one's honor through physical actions as a crime of assault while allowing verbal defamation to go unpunished exceeded his comprehension.

In his brooding, Roaric almost walked right by the entryway of the Sleeping Lion. He ducked his head through the human height door, careful not to catch the three thick horns protruding from the top of his forehead. They followed the curvature of his skull before stabbing up into the air.

Despite being a human establishment, the crowd tonight seemed pretty eveningly distributed between them and Inox. As he strode up to the counter, he received cautious glances from his brethren rather than the almost hairless race.

"No funny business tonight, right?" said the barkeep.

Roaric growled an affirmative. He hated being treated like a child on his last warning. But he knew his fellow kin would be all too happy to help the humans bounce him from the bar with their bare hands.

He ordered a hard ale and a couple shots of whisky. His friend was right, though. No where else served drinks so befitting an Inox. He downed the shots chasing one after the other. The first burned with a musty spice few humans dared attempt. The second provided a complimenting earthen, fruity flavor only Inox found appealing.

It did not take long for euphoria to rise to his brain on a wave of heat smoldering in his belly. He grabbed the mug holding his deep, grainy ale and went to find a table. Wary eyes he no longer worried about followed him to his chair. Once seated, the other Inox returned to their merriment and socializing while he sat by himself and watched them.

_I've made some new friends. We work at the docks during the day and drink at the Sleeping Lion in the evening._

"These two-faced brutes are your friends."

Roaric scoffed under his alcohol laden breath. 

"They know nothing of loyalty. How could they if they abandoned their tribes? They only know how to keep each other company. But they won't stick around when you really need them."

Roaric drifted his attention to the other customers to distance his mind from angry thoughts. Despite being removed from the constant fighting in the wilderness for so long, his awareness of his surroundings remained sharp as the blade he always carried at his side. The first person he laid eyes on was a lowlife human with her back in a corner not far from the front door. He knew a thief when he saw one. She undoubtedly scouted for the richest patrons and waited for one of them to leave drunk and alone.

One such scoundrel stole his first week's pay from the ports, cut the coin purse right off his belt. The wily thing vanished into the night without so much as a hint of integrity. Gold apparently meant more to humans than something substantial like animal hides. The lesson left a bitter taste in his mouth. He washed it down with another swig of ale.

The main doors of the Sleeping Lion burst open. A warm southern wind swept through the tavern. A giant Inox easily a head taller than himself squeezed through the opening. Behind the mammoth stood a Valrath woman, her eyes alight with a scarlet fire.


	2. Prologue Part II: The Spellweaver

The bustling of sailors thundered on the boards above as they prepared to make port in Gloomhaven. Dust and salt danced down along strands of light peeking between the planks into the bunkhouse below. Half a dozen passengers packed up their things in the haze. They jostled around while the ship tossed about on the rough waters of the Misty Sea. After many weeks of travel, they stretched their limbs and eagerly awaited solid earth beneath their feet. 

They all ignored the crystal encrusted woman sitting in a rigid meditative pose. When she first took the position before setting sail, she commanded their attention. They admired the patches of beautiful gems breaking the smooth contour of her violet skin while she remained motionless and silent. The games soon started when her novelty wore off. They tried all manner of antics to disturb her concentration. When that too grew tiresome, she became just another fixture of the ship against the wall opposite the stairs to the main deck.

“Gah!”

Everyone jerked their heads in the direction of the exclamation. A man stumbled out of the main aisle and pressed himself as flat as he could on the wooden wall between the beds. The jeweled woman stood before them. Her head nearly touched the roof of their cramped quarters. She marched forward, and they all followed the example of the man. She strode by, eyes firmly fixed ahead. They waited for the sound of her feet on the steps to fade away before looking after her.

She moved in a straight line to the starboard edge of the ship without regard for the sailors preparing to dock. A balding man with a graying beard noticed her. He tapped the back of his pudgy hand on the upper arm of an Inox standing next to him. When the beast turned to him, he pointed at the woman with mineral deposits mixed with flesh. The Inox grunted and slapped the youngest man among them on the back. The powerful limb staggered the skinny youngster toward the woman.

The rookie looked back over his shoulder at them. They grinned and redirected him to the out of place passenger. He rubbed his back and gingerly approached her. The closer he got, the shorter he felt.

"Excuse me, uh, miss?" he said. "You can't be up here. You'll just be in the way while we finish securing the ship to the dock."

She made no indication of acknowledging his presence. He opened his mouth to speak again but did not get the chance.

"Sorry to disrupt your work, but I will be out of your way in a moment," she said. 

Her voice contained the higher pitch of a woman but also a low undertone. 

"Please do not distract me again.”

Wind began to swirl around her. The leather armor strapped to what little exposed skin she had fluttered about trying to tear away. She lifted into the air and floated forward. The sailors on deck and the laborers waiting below on the dock stood agape as she descended from the ship.

Her feet landed gently, already walking towards the stone steps off the huge mooring structure. Humans and Inox alike stared at her as she passed. Some of them nearly fell into the water trying to back away from her. She kept her sight on her destination pretending no one gawked.

"Another Orchid from across the sea," said a man. His hand cupped his words into the ear of another. "They're coming on every boat now. What does this mean?"

"Nothing you idiot," said the other. "They're just a bunch of ingrates who think they can show up whenever they want."

A cloaked figure awaited her at the top of the steps. Hidden within the brown animal hide, a strange face oscillated in and out of focus as if on some otherworldly frequency. She could not be sure if the ghostly glow it gave off was its skin color or just light radiating in from another plane of existence. It fluctuated between purples, yellows, and whites. 

The minimally exposed clothes and skin beneath the outer garment also shifted with the same resonance. Only the pitch black of its eyes remained permanent. Other dockhands gave the stranger the same distance they provided her. 

The figure flashed a pendant in the shape of an octagram. Each of its legs curved to a sharp point. Seeing the sign she looked for, she hastened her pace and reached the top of the stairs.

"Greetings. I am Glaysis," the earthy woman said. "I expected a fellow member of the Spellweaver Order to be my contact."

"Sorry to disappoint," said the apparition. Her voice was sweet but contained an eerie echo. "I hope you don’t have a problem working with an Aesther.”

“None.”

“Good, there is work to be done. Come.”

A murmur caught Glaysis’ attention.

"What's an Orchid doing with an Aesther?"

"Maybe we really are doomed," muttered another.

Glaysis lowered her head and darted her eyes back and forth.

"Pay no attention to them," said the Aesther. "The people here are a superstitious lot. They think the increased presence of Orchids in the city over the past year is some kind of ill omen."

"Well I am here to investigate the virulent presence emanating from these lands am I not?"

"Heh, I didn't say they were wrong."

The contact chuckled. 

"But they cannot possibly imagine a reality beyond their everyday lives. Best not to worry them over such matters."

She twirled her cloak turning to leave. Glaysis set her jaw firmer than usual, but could not hold her tongue.

"This is no laughing matter. Many of my fellow Spellweavers have gone missing during their investigations of this area."

"Lighten up, this place is dreary enough without you adding anymore _end of the world_ talk to it. Besides, there are other worlds than these."

Glaysis clenched her teeth allowing them to grind together. She expected better selections from the Order than someone with such a fickle attitude. How could they resort to such persons with so little conviction for the safety of existence? Perhaps this was merely indicative of how bad the situation had gotten.

She followed hotly on the heels of her associate as they crossed the harbor. Her curious senses devoured the sights, sounds, and smells of the second human city she ever visited. The stark differences between the two urbanized centers astounded her, especially compared to the uniformness of the cavernous underground dwellings her people inhabited. Her wandering gaze passed over an Inox in a heated discussion with a man holding a clipboard.

They trekked through the streets unimpeded by anyone as the humans quickly stepped aside to make way for the portentous pair. With her head down, the Aesther may have been able to pass for normal at a glance hidden in the cloak. But Glaysis being a tall woman with tiny stalagmites in place of hair made it impossible to avoid attention.

She distracted herself from the stares by observing her surroundings. Moving briskly to keep pace with her lead, she nearly crashed into the Aesther who stopped abruptly.

A meek voice squeaked from below.

"Salutations my lady. Back for another research session?"

Glaysis looked down to see a short bipedal creature with a humped back and tanned skin stretched tightly across its face.

"Greetings Jorge," said the Aesther. "Good to see you made it to the office today."

"These old bones have not given up just yet," said the little humanoid.

He scratched a discolored patch of skin on his dry, scaly scalp with a multi-jointed finger. His fingers were so long he only needed to bend his arm at the elbow to reach the top of his head. He nodded politely and leisurely limped toward the big double doors of the building the phantasmal woman brought them to. His thin robes trailed along the ground as he went.

"Quatryls are such funny little things aren't they?" she said.

"I suppose so," said Glaysis. "There are many of them in the eastern continent where we Orchids are from, but I haven't had much dealings with them."

"Their inquisitive nature makes for excellent conversation if you ever get the chance," said the Aesther.

Glaysis waited for her to say more, but the associate seemed to be daydreaming. Her body faded from view to match her absent thought. She nearly vanished to the point that the cloak she wore ostensibly floated by itself.

"Excuse me, but why are we here?" Glaysis said.

"Oh, dear, sorry. Er-herm," said the woman, phasing back to a more corporeal form. "Welcome to Gloomhaven's university! Anything you could need to know is in here somewhere. This is where I do all my research for your Order's plight against the infernal forces prodding at the boundaries of our world trying to find the tiniest hole to get in. I'm a bit of an expert on such things you see. So if you discover anything during your own investigations, please report back here. Ask for me from any of the Quatryls inside. They should be able to find me."

"And what name should I ask for?"

"What name? Dear me have I not given it. In that case, you may call me Phaisge."

Glaysis opened her mouth to repeat the name when the front doors banged opened. A rugged golem burst from the university. Whether or not it saw them, she could not tell. Its rage contorted eyes lacked pupils or irises. The sockets simply burned like pools of yellow magma. 

The thing stormed straight between them cracking its stoney shoulder against her crystalline covered one. Though it was shorter than she, its denser body pushed through hers knocking her off balance. The monstrous creature stomped off without looking back.

"Craghearts are such atrocious lifeforms," said Phaisge.

Glaysis regained her footing. "Yes, I've had many dealings with the Savvas. They can be quite … abrasive. But what did you mean by _cragheart?_ Is that some kind of colloquial term for them?

"Oh, couldn't you tell? That dirt covered tunic hanging over its torso is probably hiding its damaged chest. I think I've seen that one skulking around the university before… What could a lowly cragheart want from a center of knowledge?"

"Back to the more pressing matter please," said the Orchid. She snapped her fingers in tune with the last few words as Phaisge started to slip into another trance.

"Right, so sorry. Let's see, um, you're looking for the places where the edges of our planar boundaries have been stretched the thinnest…"

Phaisge paused again. "Yes I have a wealthy patron dabbling in such affairs as well. She occasionally needs mercenaries for odds and ends jobs. In fact, she will be stopping by a tavern known for its mercenaries. You should be there this evening. I'll tell her to look for you."

"I am not for hire," Glaysis said. Her jeweled eyebrows pressed upon her soft eyes.

"Of course not, of course not. I only meant that she has valuable information you may need. Helping her pursue her agenda will almost certainly lead to breakthroughs in your own. Plus, she pays gratuitously. And frankly, you could use the money in a place like this."

Glaysis wondered for a moment just how many allegiances Phaisge pledged to and to how many, if any, she was actually loyal.

"I have no need for the arbitrary value systems of other cultures," said Glaysis.

"Yes. I realize your sustenance needs are quite different than other organisms, but the rest of us have to eat. Think of it as a tool for your benefit. And try not to get swindled out of it. If you find a better lead, by all means take it. But if not, be at the Sleeping Lion tonight."

Glaysis tried to follow Phaisge's directions but inevitably got lost. She failed many times to begin conversations with the citizens of the city. They cowered away from her intimidating stature and reputation as a harbinger of doom. Her own insecurities with social exchanges did not help matters either.

Eventually she ran into a young man named Edward with something to prove to the woman he courted. Her directness kept both of them on an anxious edge. When their dialogue finished, Glaysis offered a hand as she had seen other humans do. The couple retreated from the gesture with an awkward bow as if to avoid being slapped.

They went their separate ways, but Glaysis did not find her next scene any more welcoming. The Sleeping Lion seemed to be filled with the most boorish miscreants Gloomhaven had to offer. 

She watched her feet as she walked across the sticky floor to evade the crowd's scrutiny. Upon finding a seat against a wall, she shrunk into it as much as she could. Her heels retreated under her seat while her feet lifted onto their toes. With her knees pushed toward her abdomen, she clasped her hands against her lap, hunching forward a bit.

Fortunately, she did not need to wait long before the arrival of the person Phaisge spoke of. A massive Inox squirming through the front door marked the advent. When it stood fully erect, its broad shoulders hovered just above the crossbeam of the entryway's frame.

It stepped aside to reveal a Valrath woman wearing a dark red hood. An equally crimson cloak billowed behind her in the evening air. Two slender horns reached ambitiously skyward through the fabric of her cowl.


	3. Prologue Part III: The Cragheart

A boulder crashed through the front doors. The tiny Quatryl people working inside ducked under their desks which shook as if in an earthquake. When the rumbling stopped, they peeked from behind their barricades to see the boulder had arms, legs, and two angry eyes.

"Oh good, the only cragheart I've ever seen pick up a book has returned," said a Quatryl standing on a raised platform behind the main counter. 

He held his position while the others crept off as low to the floor as they could.

"Did you bring back our text?"

The Savvas person stomped up to the counter rattling every piece of furniture it passed. It slammed a book on the wooden surface beneath its palm.

The Quatryl bared his tiny teeth and growled.

"Be gentle with that. I don't have to remind you that if you damage another one, I'll revoke your access to the library."

The small mountain pressed a single dense knuckle against the spine and slid it the rest of the way across. The clerk picked it up with his long, dexterous fingers never letting it touch his palms. He flicked through the pages with the multi-jointed digits acting more like tentacles than fingers. The more pages the tiny person turned, the more distraught his face became.

"Something the matter?" said the earthy creature. 

Its voice sounded forth as if coming from a deep canyon.

The robed Quatryl looked up into the scowling, featureless eyes above him.

"You've smudged all the pages again with your dirty hands. Those coarse and callous things are meant for laying brick not delicate matters such as reading."

The golem banged its stoney fist on the desk and leaned over the bookish gnome.

"The next one. Now."

The Quatryl adjusted his spectacles and cleared his throat. 

"Yes, well. I'm afraid that was the last one within your general knowledge aptitude as indicated by your test results. The rest of our material on harnessing elemental forces would be too advanced for you."

"The next one. Now."

The rock covered muscles of its face groaned as they grinded against each other to frown harder.

"Ye-yes. Of course. One moment please."

The librarian grabbed the returned book and hopped down from his stand. He shuffled over to a bookcase behind the counter. One of his fingers ran along the titles of the texts on the shelves searching for the proper place for the new one. The act was meaningless of course. He already knew where the book should go, but he needed time to think of a plan. How could he get rid of this nuisance for good?

"What's taking so long?" said the cragheart, pounding its fist again.

The Quatryl slipped the book onto the shelf with a concealed smile.

"Apologies," he said. "Let me consult with a colleague."

He disappeared behind the storage unit to an area with more shelving and carts.

"Ophealiah," he said. "Ophealiah where are you?"

"Yes sir?" said a hushed voice. 

A female Quatryl tiptoed into view. 

"Is that monster gone?" she said.

"No not yet."

"Oh Hinri, how did that horrid thing ever pass the aptitude test to gain access here?"

"Apparently it's smarter than I gave it credit for," he said. " I've already revised the exam since then, but I'm not about to let it soil any more of my books, especially those with greater scholarly merit than the ones I've checked out to him. 

"I've come up with another way to deal with this clod-headed lout and keep our sacred knowledge out of the hands of such riffraff. There should be a book by the title of _On the Nature of Elements_ in the selection to be removed from our archives for lack of academic integrity. Would you fetch it for me?"

"Whatever for sir? It's been debunked as mere pseudoscience."

"Precisely. Since we're getting rid of it anyway, I think I can put it to better use than simply storing it away."

"I'll have it for you shortly."

As Ophealiah scampered off, Hinri returned to the head of the main desk.

"Where is the book?" said the Savvas.

"Patience my friend. Someone is retrieving it now," he said.

A silence settled in. Hinri moved his gaze about the room avoiding direct eye contact with his customer who stared intently down upon him. He noticed a few glints of reflected light through the stretched arm holes of the sleeveless tunic the client wore. His head unconsciously leaned sideways for a better view, drawn in by his instinctive curiosity.

Amongst the sediment of the golem's chest lay twinkling flecks. Near the center, he saw the edge of a hole curving steeply into the body cavity. Jagged shards of broken glass lined the perimeter of the craterous depression. Before he could ascertain its full breadth and depth, the cragheart drew back a step and pulled its clothing tight to its torso. For just a blink, the scowl in its eyes relented. A soft hurt flashed across them before growing even angrier than before.

"So sorry," said Hinri. "I did not mean to stare. Uh, perhaps we should discuss payment."

"What payment!"

The tabletop between them reverberated from the booming voice. The items upon it all shifted a centimeter from where they started.

"Please quiet your voice. This is a university. People are trying to do research," said Hinri.

"What payment?"

"The bimonthly service charge. We can't keep our inventory up to date without income. I'm truly sorry to spring it on you. We don't charge new members for their first fifteen days and few people come back for the second so we don't usually mention it. You can understand that I'm sure."

"How much?"

"Oh it's just a trifle really. Ten gold pieces."

"Ten gold!"

"Shhh. Your voice."

"Weapons cost that much."

"Given your interest in intellectual properties, I think you'll find our product more valuable than any material object. If you are willing to pay a full month in advance, we offer a discounted price of eighteen gold."

Ophealiah slunk to Hinri's side.

"Ah, here is the new book you requested," he said.

He picked up an ink quill and a checkout card. He continued while filling out the name and date.

"And don't worry about the first fee. You can pay it when you return this book. We are always looking out for our valued patrons. There we are. Here is your book Kahdmeer. Thank you again for coming in."

The Savvas glared at the Quatryls for a moment. Ophealiah bent her neck as far forward as she could while Hinri grinned. Kahdmeer slapped its palm down on the book's cover and dragged it along the counter. When part of it hung over the edge, the golem pinched a thumb under it and turned to leave. The gravel skinned humanoid tore out of the building in the same manner as it entered. It shoved the double doors open with total disregard for anyone who might be standing on the other side. A stream of light fell across the librarians.

"I don't think we'll be seeing that thing ever again," said Hinri.

"I hope not," said Ophealiah. "Overcharging on the service fee was a brilliant idea sir."

The corners of his lips curled up as the closing doors snuffed out the light.

To pay the membership cost, Kahdmeer would need more money. For that, the cragheart would need a higher wage job than paving roads. And before finding one, the Savvas needed a drink. It trampled off to the nearest tavern serving alcohol. 

Cutting a furrow through the people on the street, Kahdmeer refused to deviate from the straight course it set for itself. Only one man remained in his way, too preoccupied showing off for his date. Her best attempts to point out the incoming danger went unnoticed. Without losing a step, the golem grabbed the unsuspecting man by the upper arm. It yanked him off his feet and tossed the man over its shoulder. A cry of "Edward" was all Kahdmeer heard as it plowed ahead.

Finding the Sleeping Lion before anything else, the living boulder stomped up to the bar and dropped itself in a seat. The chair compressed under the weight. It ordered a big mug and slammed the glass against its mouth upon receiving the drink. An acidic ash bubbled against the rough inner walls of its throat.

Between each gulp, the golem checked its left and right with shifting eyes. Two men flanked its sides a couple spots away. They stared through the oversized arm holes of its shirt. Kahdmeer smashed the half finished mug on the wooden plane. It straightened its posture so the shirt lay flat over its glass speckled chest.

It returned to its drink, but the crashing of the front door interrupted it again. From where it sat, Kahdmeer barely needed to look over its shoulder to see a behemoth Inox struggling through the vestibule. The spiked armor on his shoulders bumped the frame twice before he resorted to twisting at the waist to make the angle.

The giant slid to the side. A Valrath woman strode gracefully past the threshold with an arrowhead tipped tail trailing behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Currently I have the first four chapters drafted. I will post them as they get edited.


End file.
